


Souvenirs

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle brings back a souvenir from Chile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebness/gifts).



> Written for the "user interests meme" where you write a drabble based on random things chosen from someone's user interests. This was for rebness and the interests were "llamas, louis, paris, and travel".

Louis eyed Gabrielle disbelievingly. Last he'd heard, she was in Paris, though admittedly, that was months ago.

"I'm not sure..." Louis tried, followed by, "Are you suggesting...?"

"Well, I can't very well keep it myself! I'm a woman on the go."

"You found it in France?"

"Don't be absurd! I took a little detour through Chile. Lovely country."

Just then, Lestat burst through the door, grinning widely. "Gabrielle!" he said, embracing her enthusiastically. "You've brought us the llama I asked for!"

"The llama _you_-?" Louis shook his head and held up his hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."


End file.
